batman_guardian_of_gothamfandomcom-20200213-history
Poison Ivy
"I heard the call of mother Earth. She was screaming for a savoir. I answered her. Now, I am the breath of the land. The primal urge of things. I am the beauty of the world. I am the protector of the Earth. I am vengeance. I am Poison Ivy." -Poison Ivy Poison Ivy is an eco-terrorist with the power to control plant life. She is voiced by Stana Katic. Origin Pamela Lillian Isley was a doctor that was an expert in botany. She was also an environmentalist and would protest big corporations for poluting the Earth and damaging plant life. Isley herself appeared to love plants more then people. During one of her protests she was arrested and taken to jail. Sometime later she was approached by a scientist named Jason Woodrue who bailed her out of jail on the condition that she takes part in an experiment of his to which she agrees. At his labratory Woodrue injected her with mutated plant DNA and it changed her biology and turned her into a human/plant hybird. Isley soon discovered that the plant DNA also gave her the power to control lant life. To test her new powers Isley lashed out at Woodrue and made a tree rapidly grow from the ground and pinning him against the wall which apparently killed him. Black Mask was there at the time and witnessed the whole thing. Black Mask then offered Isley a job and she agreed to work for him. During this time Pamela Isley also took the name Poison Ivy. Season 2 Poison Ivy then went to the Ace Chemical Plant and placed a flower in the CEO's desk. When the CEO sat at his desk the flower sprayed a poison into his face and he died. That night Commissioner Gordon contacted Batman and told him of the CEO's death. The Dark Knight then went to the Ace Chemical Plant to investigate. As Batman searched his office he saw a strange flower sitting on the desk. As he looked the flower it sprayed a toxin from it's eye and Batman passed out. As he awoke several hours later he discovered that he was tied up by vines. Poison Ivy then came out and introduced herself to Batman. That's when Batman discovered that Poison Ivy was workin for Black Mask and that she was using the poison spraying flower to assassinate the few non-corrupt officials in Gotham City. Poison Ivy then kissed Batman on the lips and a plant toxin was passed from her body into Batman's. Ivy then left Batman to die but he was able to escape and inject himself with an anti-toxin. The Dark Knight soon realized that Ivy's next target must be Commissioner Gordon. Batman managed to get to Gordon moments before he could be exposed to the flower's toxin and saved his life. Batman, Gordon and Renee Montoya then ran to the outside of Police Headquartes where they found Black Mask and Poison Ivy waiting for them. Ivy then ordered several men that she placed under mind control by using plant spores to attack the three of them. Poison Ivy and Black Mask get into the fight. Poison Ivy then makes a giant flower grow from the ground and uses it to fight Batman, Gorodn and Montoya. During the confussion Black Mask makes his escape. The giant flower had the abality to fire lasers and she attempted to kill Batman, Gorodn and Montoya. However, Batman made his way to the top of the flower and pulled Ivy down to ground level. Poison Ivy was then taken to Arkham Asylum. Season 3 Season 4 Powers and abilities *'Chlorokinesis: '''Poison Ivy has the power to control and manipulate all forms of plant life. This allows her to mentally control vines to ensnair another person or even instantly grow deadly giant plants or plant based humanoids. *'Pheromone control: By kissing another human being Ivy can pass along pheromones which places the person she kisses under her control and is able to control their minds. This is done by a combination of pheromones and mind control plant spores. *'Toxikinesis: '''Ivy has the power to control plant toxins. She often passes the toxin from her lips into the mouth of whoever she kisses which kills the person. *'Toxin immunity: '''Poison Ivy is cannot be killed or harmed by any form of toxin, bacteria, or virus Episode appearances '''Season two *Flower of Death Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters with powers Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:A-Z Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4